Sunny
Perfil thumb|300px|Sunny *'Nombre:' 써니 / Sunny *'Nombre real:' 이순규 / Lee Soon Kyu *'Nombre inglés:' 수잔 이 / Susan Lee *'Apodos:' Sunny Bunny, Dashin, Aegyo Queen, DJ Soon, Catcher Ckicken *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Actriz, Modelo, DJ de Radio *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Los Angeles, California, Estados Unidos. *'Estatura:' 158cm *'Peso:' 44kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' B *'Signo del zodiaco:' Tauro *'Signo del zodiaco chino:' Serpiente *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía Sunny nació el 15 de mayo de 1989 en Los Ángeles, California, y cuando era aún pequeña se mudo a Kuwait donde vivió su infancia. Al iniciarse la guerra del golfo su familia se mudó a Corea del Sur. Tiene dos hermanas mayores que nacieron en la misma fecha pero en diferentes años. Es sobrina de Lee Soo Man, fundador de SM Entertainment. En 1998 entró a Starligth Entertainment y se convirtió en aprendiz por 5 años de ser transferida a Starworld Entertainment donde se convirtió en miembro de un dúo llamado Sugar que nunca llegó a debutar. En 2007, Sunny fue recomendada por la cantante Ayumi quien la transfirió a SM Entertainment. Después de unos pocos meses, Sunny debutó como miembro de Girls' Generation ese mismo año. Dramas *Sazae-san SP 3 (Fuji TV, 2011) Cameo *Tae Hee, Hye Kyo, Ji Hyun (MBC, 2009) *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS, 2007) Cameo Tema para Dramas *The Second Drawer tema para The Queen's Classroom (2013) *It`s Me (con Luna de f(x) tema para To The Beautiful You (2012) *Your Doll tema para Oh My Lady! (2010) *Haechi Song para Mi Friend Hae Chi (2010) *It's Love (junto a Taeyeon) tema para Heading To The Ground (2009) *MOTION (junto a Taeyeon, Jessica, Tiffany & Seohyun) tema para Heading To The Ground (2009) *Finally Now tema para Story of Wine (2009) *The Little Boat tema para Hong Gildong (2008) *You Don't Know About Love tema para Working Mom (2008) *Touch My Sky tema para Thirty Thousand Miles in Search of My Son'' (2007) Películas *SMTOWN the Stage (2015) *Rio 2: (voz de Jewel) (2014) *I AM. (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) *Koala Kid: Birth of A Hero; (voz de Miranda) (2012)Tema para Dramas Tema Para Películas * Don't Go Away para Rio 2 (2014) Programas de TV *'2016:' People Of Full Capacity (MBC) *'2016:' Star Advent (Shandong TV, Junto a Hyo Yeon) *'2016:' Strong Man (JTBC) *'2016:' Weekly Idol (MC especial, 15 de Enero, 2016) *'2015:' Don't Worry Music (2015) *'2015:' Daily Taeng9 Cam (OnStyle, 2015) *'2015:' Do It Your Way (KBS World TV, 2015) *'2015:' Hidden Singer 4 (JTBC, 2015) *'2015:' #Heart A Tag (Mnet, 2015) *'2015:' Know-How (Ep, 4 Mnet) *'2015: Channel soshi junto con Girls Generation (OnStyle, 2015) *'2015: '''Guerrila Date junto con Girls Generation *'2015: Running Man (SBS) junto con Girls Generation Ep. 254 *'2015:' Please Take Care of My Refrigerator (JTBC, 2015, junto a Sung Kyu de INFINITE) *'2015:' Get It Beauty (OnStyle, 2015) *'2015:' #Heart A Tag (Mnet, 2015, Cameo ep.1) *'2015:' 90's Saturday Night Ferver (KBS, 2015, como Mc) *'2015:' Shin Dong Yup's Bachelor Party (Llamada telefónica de EunHyuk) *'2015:' Everybody (JTBC) *'2015:' Global Taiyaki Example Teaching *'2015:' Full House (Invitada junto a HyoYeon) *'2015:' Super Junior Gest House (Llamada Telefonica de Henry *'2014-2015:' Roommate (SBS) Segunda Temporada *'2014: '''Star Gazing (MBC, 1407319 junto a Henry Lau *'2014:' The TaeTiSeo (Invitada Ep. 5) *'2014:' Radio Star *'2013:' Quiz To Change the World (Mc Especial) *'2013': Infinity Challenge *'2013': Grandpas Over Flowers *'2012:' Invincible Youth Season 2 *'2011-2012:' Girls' Generation and The Dangerous Boys *'2011: Running man (SBS) junto a Yoona Ep. 39 *'''2009-2010: The M (Co-MC) * 2009: Invincible Youth *'2009:' Hello Baby! *'2009: '''Himnae-ra-him!/Cheer Up! *'2009: Horror Movie Factory *'2008: '''Factory Girls *'2007: MTV Girls' Generation *'2007:' Girls go to School *'2007: '''Star Golden Bell Trabajos de MC * Weekly Idol (Como co-MC junto a Defcon, 2016) * Serial Shopping Family (JTBC, 2015, como MC) * 90's Saturday Night Ferver (KBS, 2015, como Mc) * Turn Up the Radio' DJ Special Event (Como MC Principal, MBC 2014) * Style Icon Awards (MC, 2013) * Invincible Youth News (Co-MC junto a Boom, 2013) * Juniel RCY (Como Co-MC junto a Ryewook, 2013) * EXO RCY (Como Co-MC junto a Ryewook, 2013) * Quiz To Change the World (Mc Especial, 2013) * Super Joint Concert In Tailand (Como MC principal, 2013) * Music Island (Como MC Principal, 2012) * Big Show (Co-MC, Junto a G-Dragon, CL, Dara, 2011) * The M (Como Co-MC, 2009-2010) * Journal 22nd Grand Prize (Co-MC, 2010) Programas de Radio *FESTIVAL 2015 MBC RADIO DJ CONCIERTO (MBCRADIO, 2015, como Dj Junto a Bae Chul Soo). *MBC FM4U, FM Date (2014-2015, como Dj). *Turn On Your Radio event (2014, Co-DJ). *KBS Cool FM’s Volume Up (DJ Especial, 2011). *Chunji Radio (2008, Dj junto a Sungmin). Musicales *Cafe-in (2016). *Singing In the Rain como Kathy Seldon (2014). *Catch Me If You Can (2012). Discográfica 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones *SMTOWN X Steve Barakatt - Sound of Your Heart (2016) *Please Call Me Oppa (Ft. Rose Motel) (2015) *Ma Boy! (Ft. Tae Yeon) (Sunny's FM Date Valentine's Day) (2015) *You Are My Lucky Star (Ft. Byun Baek Hyun) (2014) *Cheaper Creeper (Ft. Jessica, Tiffany, Seo Hyun, Tae Yeon) (2014) *Thinking of You (Ft. One More Chance) (2014) *Last Night Story (Ft. Ahn Young Min & Lee Guk Ju) (2014) * I Can't (Ft. Tiffany) (2013) *Love You, Love You - Miryo (2012) *Marry You (Ft. YoonA & SooYoung and EXO-K; Chan Yeol, Su Ho & Se Hun) *Cabi Song (Ft. Jessica, Tiffany, Seo Hyun, Tae Yeon) (2010) *Gee (Jazz & Rock Ver.) (Ft. Jessica, Tiffany, Seo Hyun, Tae Yeon) (2009) *Sorry Sorry (Super Junior Song) (Ft. Jessica, Tiffany, Seo Hyun, Tae Yeon) (2009) *Beautiful Restriction (Ft. Jessica, Tiffany, Seo Hyun, Tae Yeon) (2009) *Honey Honey (Ft. Jessica, Tiffany, Seo Hyun, Tae Yeon) (2009) *Beautiful Girl (Ft. Seo Hyun & Sungmin Of Super Junior) (2009) *Falling Slowly (Ft. Sungmin of Super Junior) (2009) *Scars Deeper Than Love (Ft. Jae Joong) (SMTOWN LIVE 08', 2008) Vídeos Musicales *SHINee -Your Number (Japanese Ver.) (2015) *Girls' Generation & 2PM - Cabi Song (2010) *Super Junior & Girls' Generation - S.E.O.U.L. (2009) *Super Junior- H - Cooking? Cooking! (2008) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo KPop: Girls' Generation *'Tipo de voz: '''Soprano lírica *'Rango vocal: 'E3 ~ G6 (3 octavas, 1 nota y 1 semitono) *'Registro soportado: 'Bb3/B3~ Bb4/B4 (sin voz de cabeza) y Bb3/B3 ~ Bb4/B4 ~ F#5/G5 *'Debut: '2007, Girls' Generation, Into the New World - Single *'Educación: 'Seúl Chungwoon School, Baehwa All-Girls High School *'Especialidad: Deportes *'Idiomas: '''Coreano (fluido), Ingles (fluido), Japones (medio), Chino (básico), Frances (básico) *'Religión:' Católica *'Familia:' Padre (Lee Soo Young), madre, dos hermanas mayores (Lee Eun Kyu y Lee Jin Kyu), Tío (Lee Soo Man), Primo (Lee Hyun Kyu) *'Tipo ideal: Kyuhyun de Super Junior *'''Fanclub: Sunshiners *'Colores favoritos: '''Azul y rosa *'Mejores amigas: Taeyeon y Tiffany *'''Posicion: Cuarta vocalista y bailarina * Ella y sus hermanas mayores nacieron el mismo día en diferentes años. Hay una posibilidad de 1 en 133.000 que eso ocurra (Hay mayores posibilidades de que te pegue un rayo o ganes la lotería). * Es la cantante mas adorable de entre todos los cantantes de Corea. * Es la más pequeña de estatura SNSD. * Es la integrante con la voz más tierna y dulce del grupo. * Es la más pervertida de SNSD, se mostró en varias ocasiones agarrar el trasero de las demás chicas y además mordiéndoles el codo. * Según las listas de SNSD, Sunny está en lugar de 4ta Vocalista principal y 6ta bailarina. * Cuando duerme suele soltar sonidos como "euuung", las miembros dicen que es sonido de cachorrito, pero Tae Yeon die que es sonido de alien. * Es la segunda más flexible del grupo, la primera es Yuri. *Dice Sunny que cuando se tiñio el pelo de color rosa, Tiffany solía tocarselo mucho. Esto se debe a la obsesión que su compañera tiene por el rosa. * Prefiere "Sunny" en vez de su nombre original (Soon Gyu), ya que piensa que suena como un nombre de abuela. * Es la más baja del grupo. Cuando era pequeña tuvo lesiones an ambas rodillas a lo que tuvo que curarse con cirugía, luego de esto el médico le anunció que no crecería más, terminando así con una estatura de 158cm. * Le tiene temor al las explosiónes de cualquier tipo y al sonido de estas, cada vez que escucha cualquiér tipo de explosión se asusta, debido a vivir en medio de una guerra en Kuwait cuando era muy pequeña (trauma). * Antes de unirse y formar parte de SM Ent. estaba en Starlight Entertainment por 5 años, fue transferida a Starworld donde se volvió miembro del dueto “Sugar” pero no debutó, esta empresa fue a la quiebra. * Es la sobrina del Fundador y ex CEO de la famosa empresa discográfica, SM Entertainment, Lee Soo Man. * El 18 de Abril del 2011 durante la presentacion de Run Devil Run en Angel Price Music Festival un fan burló la seguridad y se llevó a TaeYeon jalándola por un brazo, pero la reacción fue rápida y fue a ayudarla tratando de que el fan no se la llevara fuera del escenario. * Fue la que más lloro cuando cantó junto Into The New World(Ballad Ver.) en el primer concierto que dio Girls' Generation sin Jessica. * Hyomin es aficionada a Sunny, en el programa "Invincible Youth" era muy cercana a Sunny y en algunas ocasiones mostró su gran afecto a ella. * Le gustaría participar en el programa de "We Got Married". *Tiffany dijo que Sunny es la miembro que más muecas y gestos hace frente a las cámaras. * Es cercana a SunHwa, ex miembro de Secret y a Hyo min de T-ara. * Ella tiene astigmatismo en ambos ojos. * Tuvo un escándalo amoroso con Sungmin de Super Junior. * Ella y SeoHyun son las únicas miembros que firmaron con Universal Music Japan individualmente. * Lanzó un single junto a Rooftop House Studio llamado Heart Throbbing, el MV es protagonizado por Kang Tae Oh y Ye Won. * Hizo una donación de 32,500 nuevos dólares Taiwaneses para comprar útiles escolares a 65 niños en Penghu, Taiwan. Po-Rung Lin, presidente de la Fundación Taiwanesa para los Niños y las familias y el director ejecutivo Su-Chiou Ho le expidieron un certificado a Sunny agradeciendo su donativo. A su vez los niños beneficiados le escribieron un mensaje a Sunny. * Después de Vivir con las miembros por un largo tiempo, actualmente comparte un apartamento lujoso con Tae Yeon, Tiffany y Hyo Yeon. * Por la celebración de su cumpleaños, Tiffany le envío un mensaje conmovedor en la última emisión del Inkigayo. Después de escuchar su mensaje, Jin de BTS quien se encontraba como MC invitado también intervino para mostrarle su afecto. Sin embargo en lugar de desearle un feliz cumpleaños, el cantante le dijo a Sunny que la ama. * Sunny fue elegida como Embajadora en "The 17th Bucheon International Animation Festival" siendo este el único festival de animación en Asia dedicado exclusivamente a los estudiantes. La conferencia de prensa se realizó el 17 de Septiembre. * La abuela de Sunny falleció en la fecha en la que Taeyeon lanzó su solo y tuvó una serie de conciertos y apesar de la muerte de su abuela asistió junto a Hyo Yeon a uno de los conciertos, eso hizo que Sunny fuera apreciada por los fans debido a su demostracion de afecto hacia Tae Yeon. *Sunny rechazó el papel en "Age of Youth" por considerar que era demasiado bueno para ser su primer trabajo como actriz, declarando que sus habilidades no estaban a la altura de tan buen drama. *Sunny es muy cercaca a Tiffany y Taeyeon. *Es gran admiradora de Michael Jackson. *Sunny participo en el musical "카페인/カフェイン/Cafe-in ~ Mr Sommelier Miss Barista~" en Japón las presentaciones van desde este 03 de Noviembre hasta el 06 de Noviembre. *Sunny en "카페인/カフェイン/Cafe-in ~ Mr Sommelier Miss Barista~ este 05 de Noviembre.A la salida del teatro los Sone de Japón hicieron un "Oceano Rosa" con sus lightsticks. Sunny sorprendida al inicio pero sonriente dijo "Gracias, los amo." en japones. Ella no entro al auto al momento y una vez dentro abrió la ventana para despedirse. *Recientemente Hyoyeon estuvo en un programa y decidio llamar a Sunny... ella hablo con mucho aegyo diciendo que tiene 28 años, es coreana, que tiene un coche y tendrá una cita el próximo mes (lo de la cita solo fue humor). *Hyoyeon revelo una costumbre de Sunny a la hora de desayunar..Hyoyeon dice"Mientras yo hago preparo el desayuno, Sunny solo se levanta y come cereales y se vuelve a la cama a seguir durmiendo". *Se ha confirmado a Sunny en una segunda temporada del musical "Cafe-in ~Mr Sommelier ♡ Ms Barista~" del 09 al 12 de Febrero del 2017 en Sankei Hall Breeze, Osaka Japón. *Sunny celebro el primer aniversario de Sunny Bank de Shinham Bank. *Una reportera alabó el cuerpo de Sunny en una entrevista, y dijo que si podía cambiar su cuerpo por alguien por un día, sería con ella. Super delgada pero glamorosa. *Sunny nos enseño sus pequeñas vacaciones con una visita a los Estudios Universal en Hollywood. *Sunny llegó a 4 millones de seguidores en IG *En el musical de Sunny #CafeIn asistieron sus padres. Ellos viajaron a Japón para ver a Sunny. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Oficial *Perfil Instagram Galería Sunny01.jpg Sunny02.jpg Sunny03.jpg Sunny04.jpg Sunny05.jpg Sunny06.jpg Sunny07.jpg Sunny08.jpg Videografía Sunny & Rooftop House Studio - Heart Throbbing|Heart Throbbing (feat. Rooftop House Studio) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Universal Music Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KLocutor Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KDJ Categoría:KMC Categoría:Nacidos en 1989 Categoría:Surcoreanos Categoría:Coreano estadounidense